Love Me Do
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Take a look inside the lives of Rachel and Santana Lopez-Berry and their children Oscar and Idina when it comes to Christmas shopping and going over to Gran's house. This is a One-Shot that goes with my story Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This, it would be wise to read that one first to understand. I'm planning on a couple more One-Shots with these two because I love them!


_Love Me Do._

_A Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez fanfic;_

_By emmielovestonks_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot_

_This goes with my story 'Sweet Dreams Are Made of This' as it's an inside look on the Lopez-Berry family. I didn't want to give up on these two so I thought I'd write a couple of one-shots that go with them. Hope you enjoy!_

"Santana Lopez-Berry, if you don't get your butt downstairs right now, I swear to God!" Rachel shouted up the stairs of their house in New York.

"Hold your horses, baby!" Santana replied as she gracefully made her way downstairs to meet her wife of five years in the kitchen.

The two along with their children, Oscar and Idina, were going to Shelby's house for a while and the children were staying the night while they went out for Christmas shopping and to have an evening at home alone. Despite Rachel being Jewish, since her wife, mother, and her father, Leroy, were Christian, the pair celebrated both. They lit the candles for Hanukkah but also swapped presents on Christmas morning.

"Finally, Mom's gonna think something's happened," Rachel sighed as she pulled Idina's hat onto her head and kissed her temple.

"Woo, Gran!" Oscar cried from his seat giggling when Santana stroked his hair with fondness.

"Yes, we're gonna see Gran," Santana replied, "then hopefully in a couple of weeks, Abuela and Abuelo will be here to celebrate Christmas with us!"

"Woo, Abuelos!" Oscar cried again, laughing louder this time when Santana picked him up and peppered kisses all over his face.

"My baby's speaking Spanish!" She yelled happily and started spinning the infant round in circles.

Rachel watched the scene from where she sat next to Idina. She loved how happy Santana got when Oscar started repeating her Spanish phrases and she was looking forward to Idina repeating them too. So far she'd only said Mommy, Mami and 'Scar instead of Oscar. There was a little giggle coming from the diva's right and she saw that Idina was enjoying the scene as much as her mommy was.

Both the children looked like their mother and both Rachel and Santana were happy about that, but with them having similar colour features, like dark hair, tanned skin and brown eyes, it made them look even more like a family. Oscar was Rachel's and he had her shaped eyes and fortunately (to Rachel anyway), Jesse's nose. He showed promise of talent for both singing and dancing, something his mothers were extremely proud of. Idina had Jesse's eye shape but Santana's almost black pupils and her nose. She too showed promise but was a little young to be considered yet, with only being one year old, but Rachel was already trying to give her singing lessons.

"I thought we had to leave?" Santana asked when she finished spinning Oscar round, realising that Rachel had sat down instead of standing with her arms crossed by the door like she usually did.

"We do, let's go," Rachel replied standing up. She then picked Idina up and took Santana's hand as the Latina picked up her bag and took both Oscar and Rachel's hands and walked to Rachel's car.

oOoOo

After a twenty minute drive Rachel pulled up outside her mom's house on the outskirts on central New York. The Lopez-Berrys were greeted by Beth running out to greet them.

"Rae, Tana!" She yelled before kneeling down and hugging Oscar and then standing up to stroke Idina's hair as she was in Santana's arms.

Beth was twelve now and was still as beautiful as when Quinn gave birth to her all those years ago. She had golden curls and had inherited her mother's green eyes and her father's goofy smile. She knew all about her parents and what had gone on and she sees them regularly but refers to them as Uncle Noah and Auntie Quinn and their children, Jimi and Elise as her cousins. When the younger ones were older they will have the explanation too.

"Hello sister dear," Rachel replied and Beth leaped on her, throwing her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly as Shelby walked out the door to meet them as well.

Santana then stepped forward with Idina on her hip and started walking towards Shelby to greet her, however, Oscar ran forward to hug his grandmother first and once there, her reached up to indicate that he wanted to be picked up. Nodding, Shelby reached down and picked up her grandson and pulled him close and kissed his temple.

"Hello, Oscar," Shelby muttered rocking him side to side.

"'Ello, Gran," He replied smiling.

Rachel and Beth pulled away from each other and the older wrapped her arm over the younger's shoulders as they walked up to Shelby. When they reached her, Santana and Idina had already greeted her.

"Hello, Mom," Rachel said as she finally got to the front.

"Hey, sweetie," Shelby greeted and hugged her before turning. The six of them then made their way into the house with Rachel putting the kids' bags down on the kitchen table before going through to the living room.

Beth was sat next to her mom with Idina on her lap, stroking her dark hair the way Rachel used to do with Beth, not that the blonde remembered that. Santana was sat on the other side of the room on the chair with Oscar sat on her lap. Oscar had his head on her shoulder and looked like he was crying slightly.

Rachel sent a questioning look to her wife but the Latina just rolled her eyes in response nodding towards the cushion on the floor. Oscar was quite clumsy and it looked like he'd fallen over the cushion on the floor.

Shaking her head, Rachel went and sat down next to her mom, "Where's Drew?" She asked.

Since moving back to New York, Shelby had bumped into an old flame from her old days in New York and they had rekindled their relationship. He and Shelby had married a couple of summers ago and he had adopted Beth too and the three of them were a proper family as Beth loved to say.

"Dad's at work," Beth replied, "he'll be home later."

Since the wedding, she had started calling Drew 'Dad' and he wouldn't have it any other way. Rachel didn't call him 'Dad', simply because she already had two. Drew didn't mind, the two of them have a good relationship which was still as good as being called 'Dad' to him.

After an hour or so of conversation, Santana looked at her watch and indicated that she and her wife needed to go so they had a chance to get to the shops and then make their dinner reservations.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning," Santana said kissing Oscar on his temple and then doing the same to Idina.

"Yeah, you won't have time to miss us," Rachel replied doing the same as Santana.

"Bye, Mami," Oscar mumbled hugging Santana, "Bye, Mommy," he said as he then hugged Rachel.

"See you later, Sweetie." Rachel then turned and hugged her mom and sister goodbye before taking Santana's hand and going back to the car to drive into the centre for shopping.

oOoOo

A couple of hours of shopping later, Santana and Rachel were sitting in a dimly lit restaurant in central New York enjoying each other's company without the distractions of their three and one year olds. They were also exhausted from the shopping, it takes it out of you when you have to trail many shops with plenty of heated discussions to decide on which presents they wanted to buy.

They bought a variety of presents for their kids. For Oscar they found a perfect 'make your own puppet' set because he loved to get creative. They also bought colouring books and crayons for him to doodle with. For Idina they bought a dress up princess that was also cuddly. They also found a set of multi-coloured and different sized play blocks for her to build things with. For both of the children they bought different cuddly toys for them to sleep with and different outfit and pyjama sets. Also, as they did every year, what they didn't spend on them, they put in a fund for when they were older. Seeing as Santana's mother had saved every year since she was born, Santana had decided to do the same thing for her children. If it wasn't for the money her mami gave her, she wouldn't have been able to afford living in New York and therefore, she wouldn't have married Rachel.

"I'm so glad that's finished," Rachel sighed as the waitress poured each of them a glass of wine after taking their order.

"Yeah, as much as I love the little tykes, they sure are exhausting," Santana agreed and smiled at her wife. After all these years, Rachel was still just as beautiful. Even when she woke up at an ungodly hour some mornings to get a run in before her rehearsals, she still looked flawless.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel asked. Even after being with Santana for all these years, the love in her eyes still gave her butterflies and sent shivers down her spine.

"The most beautiful thing in the world," the Latina replied.

"You're so soppy." Rachel's laughed filled the room and everyone turned round and smiled with her, even though they had no idea what she was laughing at, her laughter could brighten anything. Santana sent Rachel glares that used to make her crumple to the ground in fear. "Your glares do nothing on me anymore. You should know that by now."

And know that she did. It was a couple of months after they started dating Rachel had accidently stained on of Santana's favourite white blouses when one of her red socks fell into the washing machine too…well you can guess what happened and Santana went a little bit crazy and spent the week constantly glaring at Rachel whenever they were in the room together. At first, Rachel was terrified and ran out of the room after apologizing again but when Santana kept doing it, it just made her laugh. After the first couple of days, Rachel would just say sorry again then leave the room and laugh. She was then caught laughing by Santana and the Latina realised her most fearful glare would never work again.

"Yeah, I should," Santana replied.

Their meal arrived, for Santana the Spaghetti Carbonara and for Rachel a vegan lasagne and they began eating and talking about silly things

Once their meals were eaten, Santana took Rachel's hand over the table and paused listening to the music in the background. It wasn't a song you'd usually hear in a restaurant but Santana looked Rachel in the eye and sang along,

"Love, love me do

You know I love you

I'll always be true

So please, love me do."

Rachel smiled sweetly and responded, "You know I do."

Santana left the money on the table and she and Rachel rushed out of the restaurant, giggling all the way back to their house.

oOoOo

Later that night after a couple of rounds of uninterrupted, hot love making, Rachel and Santana were laid in bed when Rachel started humming softly.

Santana looked at her lovingly. Rachel smiled and then began singing louder.

"Love, love me do

You know I love you

I'll always be true

So please, love me do."

"You know I do," Santana whispered repeating what Rachel had said early. She then leant forward and began kissing Rachel passionately. Nothing more was said and Rachel shuffled close to her wife and they fell asleep contently in each other's arms.

oOoOo

The next morning, Santana and Rachel were making their way to Shelby's to collect the children. However, this time when they got there, Beth didn't greet them outside, Shelby had called Rachel saying she wasn't feeling well so was laid on the sofa surrounded by cushions and blankets to keep her warm. Also she had the monkey that Rachel bought all those years ago tucked under her arm as it was her favourite toy.

Santana and Rachel greeted Shelby at the door before Rachel wandered into the living room and perched on the edge of the sofa, stroking Beth's hand slightly.

"You feeling any better, chicken?" She asked.

"Not really," Beth croaked, "Ozzy's been trying to cheer me up with reading a book but Dad asked him to play soccer outside with him. He didn't want him to get contaminated." She shrugged.

"I see his point," Rachel replied and then pulled a magazine out of her bag. "Here, it's the new Vogue magazine, a friend of mine is a writer, she sends me them for free. I thought it'd cheer you up."

"Oh my gosh, thanks Rach!" Beth cried and opened the magazine.

Knowing her sister wouldn't put it down for a while, Rachel stood up and made her way to the back yard where Santana was sat with Idina on her lap watching Drew and Oscar play soccer. Well, play would probably be a bit strong; attempt would be a better word. Oscar kept trying to follow what Drew was doing but he kept tripping over his feet but that didn't stop him, he kept getting back up and trying again.

It was at that moment when Rachel stepped out that Oscar ran towards the ball again and kicked it and instead of falling over, the ball flew into the net where Drew had been distracted by waving to Rachel.

"I did it!" Oscar cried in triumph, "Did you see that Pop?"

With having four grandfathers, it was confusing at first to decide which grandfather would be called what. Santana's parents, Adrienne and Carlos, decided to be called Abuela and Abuelo, which is obviously, Grandma and Granddad in Spanish. This way, the children would be connected to their Spanish side; this is also why Santana is Mami, not Mom. Shelby had decided that she was still young and didn't want to be Grandma, opting instead to just be Gran as Nana didn't appeal to her. Hiram and Leroy had a decision to make too; Rachel had always called Hiram Daddy and Leroy Dad. The Berry men decided that they would follow that, but Hiram didn't like the way Granddaddy sounded, opting to change it to Grandpa. So Hiram was Grandpa and Leroy was Granddad. Drew was delighted when Santana had said that he needed a name also as he was married to their gran. Following the tradition in his family, he agreed to be Pop.

Drew then looked down and saw the joy in Oscar's eyes at, not just being able to kick the ball, but scoring a goal past his Pop.

"Yes I did, little man!" Drew said and picked Oscar up. "There's a visitor for you." He whispered in Oscar's ear and pointed Rachel out to him.

"Mommy!" Oscar yelled and wriggled in Drew's arms, asking to be put down. The three year old then ran along the garden and jumped into Rachel's arms. "Did you see that?" He asked.

"I did, you are getting so good!" Rachel replied and kissed his temple.

Oscar then turned to Santana, "Did you see, Mami?"

"Of course, Mijo, Idina was clapping for you," Santana replied indicating Idina who was smiling and clapping her hands together like she did every time she got excited.

Shelby then called them in for their dinner, everyone tucking into a chicken salad apart from Beth who was eating chicken soup and Rachel had tofu instead of chicken.

Just as the meal finished Rachel's phone began to ring.

"If you'll excuse me for a second," she muttered before leaving the table and answering her phone.

"Rachel Lopez-Berry here."

"Obviously Rach, I called you for a reason," Kurt's replied on the other end of the phone.

"Very funny, Kurt. I'm not being rude though, I'm having a family meal with Mom so I need to be quick. What's up?"

"Party next weekend. Adults only and everyone's coming. Our place, 6:30 on Saturday."

"I'll ask Santana, but we should be there. See you later, Kurt."

"Ciao, Diva."

Rachel hung up the phone and informed Santana of the party.

"Sure we'll be there, we can ask my parents to babysit," Santana replied.

"No need, we can look after them," Shelby said looking at her husband in confirmation who nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then," Santana shrugged.

After the meal, the Lopez-Berrys said goodbye to Shelby and Drew, Beth had fallen asleep so Shelby assured Rachel that she'd pass her goodbye on. The four of them walked back to the car and as Rachel turn on the ignition the radio came on and a Beatles classic came on and Santana and Rachel were both taken back to the night before and a blush crept on both girls faces. Rachel giggled at Santana's wink.

"Mommy, Mami?" Oscar looked at his mothers curiously. "Are you two feeling okay?"

"We're fine," Santana said laughing along with Rachel.

"Just another song to add to our list isn't it, baby?" Rachel asked.

"You bet," Santana replied.

And as their relationship went on, the more songs were added to their special list and 'Love Me Do' was added with 'Sweet Dreams Are Made of This' heading the top of the list from all those years ago in the karaoke bar. Yeah, many things had changed since then but their love for each other was just growing stronger.

_So, what do you think? I'm planning on doing another one-shot on the party and one on Christmas Day with Santana's parents. If you want some other events just let me know in reviews or PM, I'm open to pretty much anything. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, they make me smile._

_Emss x_


End file.
